Memorias De Un Amor Secreto
by San-Mendez
Summary: Tres años antes de la masacre al clan Uchiha, Mikoto empieza a recibir presentes llenos de amor, lo que su esposo nunca hizo un extraño si, en momentos llenos de tensión y una época trágica como la que vivió; un enamorado incógnito le devolvió la alegría, y su hijo mayor, quien menos convivió con ella la supo entender guardando su puro secreto. Fugaku jamás reveló que ya lo sabía.


Hola soy yo de nuevo, espero que estén muy bien, hoy les tengo un songfic que me animé a hacer ayer con la canción: ''Un Ramito De Violetas'' de Cecilia, es a Mikoto y fugaku Uchiha, la canción es hermosa y un poco triste, pero sin duda se amolda bastante a esta pareja, no los entretengo más, espero les sea de su agrado y si les queda tiempito me regalan un comentariecito. Por si acaso, acomodé las fechas, en la canción original dice ''cada nueve de noviembre'' pero yo en ''cada primero de junio'' (cumple Mikoto). Gracias de antemano, un beso.

* * *

Memorias De Un Amor Secreto

La infelicidad del imponente clan Uchiha estuvo firmada siempre, nadie salía bien librado aunque luchara por evitar el futuro sangriento aguardando por ellos; a pesar de todo lo que se les avecinaría, Mikoto Uchiha se casó dichosa, el matrimonio era arreglado, necesitaban unos líderes como ellos, a pesar de todo, no se cambiaba por nadie, de cualquier modo se conformaba conservando ese amor casi unilateral que la consumía de a poco.

Era doloroso y molesto, ella era la única empeñándose por salir de la oscuridad, de las ansias de poder y venganza, a su esposo parecía no importarle, era como un muerto en vida; de vez en cuando deseaba rogarle a su marido por algo de amor y olvido a los rencores, desgraciadamente el los llevaba lentamente a ella, sus hijos y al clan entero por la senda del odio y perdición. ¿Qué seria de su vida si esa pequeña luz al final de ese tortuoso túnel no hubiese aparecido? Nada, sabe que es una locura, nadie sabe de las cartas, los versos y poemas que desde hace más de tres años recibe de enamorado incógnito, posiblemente la maten si las descubren; pero ya nada importa, sus hijos serán muy fuertes, no viene al caso preocuparse por dejar este mundo sin su amor secreto.

Era feliz en su matrimonio  
Aunque su marido era el mismo demonio  
Tenía el hombre un poco de mal genio  
Y ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno  
Desde hace ya más de tres años  
Recibe cartas de un extraño  
Cartas llenas de poesía  
Que le han devuelto la alegría

Actualmente en la mansión Uchiha se encuentra Itachi, esperando por su hermano para la batalla final, pacientemente y sin temor aguarda a la muerte, toma asiento donde generalmente su madre lo hacía, al sentir incomodidad en sus pies se agacha para posar sus ojos en un orificio lleno de telarañas justo cerca suyo; activando el Sharingan descubre un baúl y dentro de este algo que le intrigó siempre pero hacía mucho tiempo lo había olvidado, sacando el pesado contenedor, lo desempolvó y abrió; admirado por el recelo y cuidado con el que su madre ocultó las cartas que su enamorado secreto le hizo incontables veces, recordó lo atenta que era cuando las leía, era normal, Fugaku olvidaba su cumpleaños y todo lo relacionado con la relación marital; en cambio aquel extraño a pesar de omitir su nombre o alguna tarjeta, sin falta le obsequiaba un ramito de violetas, y versos, y cartas que le motivaban a continuar viviendo.

Quien le escribía versos dime quien era  
Quien le mandaba flores por primavera  
Quien cada primero de junio  
Como siempre sin tarjeta  
La mandaba un ramito de violetas

Por primera vez en varios años, muestra una sonrisa sincera; el recuerdo de la emoción de su madre al suspirar por su enamorado incógnito, ambos sacando conclusiones sobre quien podría ser aquel que las cartas le escribía sin falta, reía al acordarse que alguna vez pensaron que era Jiraiya-sama, era un pervertido, bien claro lo tenían, pero tenia su corazoncito y no por nada era un reconocido escritor, cuando se inspiraba lo hacía con el alma, muy en el fondo era un hombre apasionado y con un corazón lleno de ternura; sea como sea su madre a diario lo soportó todo, pues en el fondo tenia la ilusión de ser querida.

A veces sueña y se imagina  
Cómo será aquel que tanto la estima  
Sería un hombre más fiel de pelo cano  
Sonrisa abierta y ternura en las manos  
No sabe quien sufre en silencio  
Quien puede ser su amor secreto  
Y vive así de día en día  
Con la ilusión de ser querida

Lastimosamente nunca supieron la identidad del hombre enamorado, ni siquiera un ninja tan prometedor y habilidoso como él pudo averiguarlo, y aun así no tuvo la intención de saberlo, después de todo aquellas violetas y poesías que cada ocasión especial o no, a las manos de Mikoto llegaban le devolvían la alegría que el matrimonio y la relación turbia entre los Uchiha y Konoha le robaban por años. Sin embargo Itachi con pena conocía que ella muy en el fondo de su ser, con ansias pedía al cielo que quien le hacia esos presentes fuera su esposo.

Quien le escribía versos dime era  
Quien le mandaba flores por primavera  
Quien cada primero de junio  
Como siempre sin tarjeta  
Le mandaba un ramito de violetas

Mirando la hora detenida en el reloj de arena que no veía desde la fatídica noche en la que se marchó, se puso de pie caminando por toda la mansión, observaba con tristeza cada lugar, nostálgico, cuanto hubiera deseado tambien que quien le hacia las cartas a su madre hubiese sido Fugaku, abrumado por la pena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, era cierto, nada ahora le asombraba, pero la carta doblada frente él llena de sangre seca por los años le dejó sin aliento, con manos algo temblorosas la desdobló y procedió a leerla, a su vez se preguntaba intrigado ¿Qué hacia esta carta del enamorado incógnito en las pertenencias de su padre? Y peor aún ¿Cómo tenía tanta información del clan Uchiha si era un completo extraño? Había mucha información de ese tiempo; la carta se llamaba '_'LOS ÚLTIMOS VERSOS'' _era lo más sentimental y melancólico que alguna vez leyó, en ella estaba plasmado el dolor por el futuro sangriento que les esperaba a los Uchiha. Algo culpable prefirió no leer más, de todos modos el final del enamorado incógnito no fue peor que el de su madre o eso supuso, a lo mejor Fugaku lo descubrió y nunca dijo nada; sin embargo al bajar la mirada, atónito leyó en lo que concluía tal escrito: '_'Perdóname Mikoto, soy un demonio enceguecido por el odio, incapaz de mirarte a la cara, de decirte cuanto te amo de frente; solo espero que con esto me entiendas, cómo quisiera que nuestro final hubiese sido distinto, he perdido tantas cosas que ya no me importa si mi vida se extingue, he cometido incontables errores para lamentarme, mas no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, de tener a mis amados hijos, ni volviendo a nacer encontraría mejor mujer que tú, a pesar de mis desplantes, de mi arrogancia, siempre estarás conmigo, prudente, silenciosa, no me retracto de esconder mi identidad en las cartas, no me arrepiento de que un enamorado incógnito me robe a mi esposa porque él y yo somos la misma persona, quizá hoy te revele mi identidad; a lo mejor podamos romper nuestro desahuciado destino con el amor tuyo y mío.''_

Y cada tarde al volver su esposo  
Cansado del trabajo la mira de reojo  
No dice nada porque lo sabe todo  
Sabe que es feliz, así de cualquier modo  
Porque él es quién le escribe versos  
Él, su amante, su amor secreto  
Y ella que no sabe nada  
Mira a su marido y luego calla

Apesadumbrado por lo que hizo años atrás Itachi Uchiha dobló la carta con esmero, a pesar de ser un ninja ''desalmado'' lagrimas inmensas derramó; a diario se preguntaba ¿qué habría pasado si el amor hubiese triunfado sobre el odio? A lo mejor estarían todos unidos luchando por proteger las cinco grandes aldeas de lo que se avecinaba, por desgracia esta carta no alcanzó a llegar a manos de Mikoto Uchiha, ella sin duda pudo haber convencido a Fugaku y al clan de una salida diplomática a los problemas, limpiando el rastro de agua salada de sus mejillas, mantuvo su pose altiva a pesar de morirse por dentro, por lo menos su tormento acabaría cuando llegara Sasuke, le hubiese gustado tener a todos los Uchiha vivos, si el enamorado incógnito hubiera revelado su identidad a tiempo nada de esto sucedería.

Quien le escribía versos dime quien era  
Quien le mandaba flores por primavera  
Quien cada primero de junio  
Como siempre sin tarjeta  
La mandaba un ramito de violetas


End file.
